fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vritra the King of Storms
|affiliation = Indra Svargaloka |base of operations = Enca the Isle of Storms |status = Active |magic = }} Vritra the King of Storms (ブリトラ, Buritora), High King and ruler of the Dread Isle. He is the storm that shrouds the island, his roar punctuates the flash of lightning and the booming thunder, he is a force of nature, power eternal that sits upon the throne of heaven. The that decimated its kind four centuries ago was a footnote in its long legacy, a trifling conflict to be ignored. Since then it has remained as a living force guarding the island, its home from would-be adventurers and curious humans. It holds no sympathy nor admiration for such lowly insects. Nonetheless Vritra finds them amusing at best stumbling pathetically as they are prone to do. So it is no surprise that in some odd years later it would took interest in a young human boy who had washed ashore on his island. Intrigued that a mere human could survive the crashing waves of its ocean, it watched with passing interest if such strength of will could overcome the adversity that was its kingdom. After several months of watching the boy survive what should have been certain death, on a whim it appeared before the lad. Curious as to the boy's tenacity, it did what any self respecting monstrous creature would do when an intruder intrudes upon its domain. It attacked, without warning, and little fanfare. To its surprise, the boy did not scream, nor did he attempt to stand in utter futility against its overwhelming might. Instead the boy cleverly masked his presence, sprang his plethora of traps and fled. Its amusement peaked, it continued this game, hunting the boy at random intervals. Vritra did not speak to the boy, nor did the boy attempt to reason with him. As far as the human was concerned Vritra may as well have been a force of nature, the wrath of god come to finish off the sole surviving human on the isle. Each time, the boy tried something different, and they were always unique. Magic meant to conceal, to misdirect, to attack, traps primitive and complex, all rendered useless against it. Of course the boy was doomed to fail from the beginning, but that was not the true purpose of this trial. Three years passed in this fashion, though to a Dragon such as Vritra it might as well have been an entertaining weekend. But the boy had not only survived, but thrived under such assaults. Time and time again it had disrupted the boy's sleep, destroyed his homes, and scorched his hunting territory. Yet that fire, that tenacity to live burned in the boy's veins. It was comically amusing for Vritra. At first it could not fathom such providence that a boy could survive an encounter with it once let alone the hundred times thereafter, but it found such sentiments intriguing after centuries of slumber. Satisfied with the boy and his efforts, Vritra once more appeared before the lad, though that time, it did not attack, but it spoke and with it the heavens shook. Shaken but curious, the boy introduced himself as Indra, and the two conversed. For many days and nights, they spoke. Of course Vritra would at times attack, though this time it would be with some forewarning. The audacity of the child was something it found refreshing, his defiance of the law of nature was at both appalling but curious. When the boy vowed to defeat him, it could no longer contain its amusement, bursting out with a mighty roar of laughter. Curious as to the boy's potential it gave the child a boon, and bestowed upon him the knowledge of Dragon Magic. Through this instruction the boy eventually would become a Dragon Slayer, and it the child's mentor, and final adversary. Appearance Personality History Power. There are few things that can describe Vritra, it does not desire power, it is power incarnate. Vritra is a dragon of venerable age, a being who has seen the rise and fall of civilizations from eons past like blades of grass. It has witnessed this worlds greatest heroes and its most fearsome villains. Yet none of them, have ever reached the power possessed by a Dragon. They are the embodiment of nature and all of its ideals, they are strength en-fleshed. This strength was not given, it was earned through blood and battle. When life was breathed into this world, Dragons were the first to emerge. When the walls of reality were sundered and beings from outside this realm poured into our world, it was the Dragon's who were the vanguard against the tide of destruction. Vritra slaughtered its way into supremacy. It battled entities whose very presence bent the very laws that made this realm, beings whose voice stemmed the flow of magic, and whose powers were as alien and unknowing as their origin. In the end, they were defeated. Pushed back, and crushed beneath the might of the Dragons. These were the first gods, the first demons, and the first realization that there was more to our world. Yet even such beings could not conquer Terra's strongest. It was the ultimate testament of nature; the strong survive and the weak perish. Vritra survived attacks that had decimated entire continents. Vritra thrived where its brothers lost hope. Vritra triumphed where its brood had died. Vritra had ascended to a plateau of power seen only in tales of legend. When all was said and done Vritra was renown as King of Storms. God of the Sky. The Light in the Darkness. Its very name was synonymous with strength and power. Eons passed and humanity roamed, stumbling from one era to the next, fumbling with powers beyond their comprehension. It knew not when fascination for such hapless beings began with its brethren nor did it care. But when its brethren sought to rule over the hairless apes, it expressed its displeasure the only way it knew how. After slaughtering the worthless husks that dared to call themselves Dragon, Vritra stayed out of the so called "war" to rule mankind. So inconsequential were they, it could not help but feel malice at the very thought of commanding such an inferior species. Vritra cared little for the emotions exhibited by humans, finding them to be nothing more than fleeting thoughts, ephemeral motes of emptiness conjured to give their already limited lives a modicum of meaning. Yet for the first time in eons, since the battles of old, since the Age of the Gods, was it given to the emotion of surprise. Surprise that these humans, so weak and pathetic could actually challenge dragons, and inflict what not even the gods could do; death. When the era of Dragons came to an end, Vritra grudgedly acknowledged that perhaps, there was more to these humans than it had previously thought. Capable of wielding the power of the gods, the power of demons and even the power of the dragons, humanity was a force to be reckoned with. So it watched with careful eyes, intending to give judgement. If the humans were to inherit this world it would see what they would do with it, how they would guard it, and make use of its abundant resources. Powers & Abilities There lies no feasible means of quantifiying the raw power at Vritra's disposal. Its true size remains unknown but given the massive storm that hangs over Enca, it can be assumed that the thunderstorm may in fact be its true body. Vritra represents the most primal of the old dragons that were originally birthed into the world, and as such has existed for countless eons. It is a natural disaster in dragon form, a calamity given sapience and the unrivaled power of nature as its domain. The physical body often seen is at best an avatar created by Vritra for interacting with other creatures, as such whether it is destroyed (if such a feat is even possible) is utterly meaningless to it. Trivia *Vritra derives its name from the dragon Vritra from early Vedic religion. It is a dragon that is personification of drought, and was an adversary to Indra.